La prometida de Yoh
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Yoh tiene que encontrar la manera en que Anna le confiese sus sentimientos... aunque sea a base de un engaño... chistoso, one shot, leanlo porfa!


Aclaro: Los personajes como Yoh y compañía ya tienen 19 años.

la prometida de Yoh

by Reykou Higurashi

Yoh abrió los ojos, acababa de despertar, todavía recordaba con claridad El sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, había soñado que le confesaba sus sentimientos a Anna y que ella le correspondía, se besaban con pasión y después...

Pero eso nunca sucedería, Anna no le confesaría nunca sus sentimientos, aunque Yoh ya los conocía, pero no por que ella se lo hubiera dicho, sino por aquella plática que había escuchado...

-FLASH BACK-

Yoh caminaba, acababa de entrar a la casa, le pareció escuchar unas voces en la sala, así que se dirigió a ella, tenía razón, había alguien, eran Anna y Pilika, Yoh decidió escuchar lo que decían, pero sin que ellas notaran su presencia...

Pilika: Anna, ya deberías confesárselo...

Anna: no, aún no, en cuanto se haya vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte lo haré...

Pilika: y crees que aguantará para entonces?

Anna: debe hacerlo, si no lo hace querrá decir que no me ama tanto como yo a él...

Pilika: pero Anna...

Anna: es inútil que me digas eso, hasta que Yoh no se haya vuelto El rey shaman y sea muy fuerte, yo nunca le confesaré mi amor...

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Yoh recordaba eso con claridad, era cierto que él ahora era El rey Shaman, y que era muy fuerte, pero aún así, Anna no le había dicho nada, aún nada...

¿: Yoh, ya te levantaste?

Yoh: ya voy Annita...

Anna: no me digas así...

Yoh: jijiji, está bien...

Un rato después, mientras entrenaba, Yoh dio con la solución perfecta... Si Anna no le confesaba por propia voluntad sus sentimientos, él la obligaría a que los confesara, y ya sabía como...

La noche llegó, Anna le dio las buenas noches y se marchó a su habitación... Yoh también se marchó a la suya para prepararse para su plan... esperaba que todo resultara como lo planeaba...

Finalmente todo estuvo listo... Yoh se desprendió de la ropa que llevaba, se quitó los zapatos y quedó descalzo... se puso una bata y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna, sabía que ella aún no dormía...

Tocó una vez lo más suave que pudo, pero audible para que Anna oyera, quería darle tiempo para que se metiera en la cama y se hiciera la dormida...

Finalmente entró, y como lo suponía, vio a Anna acostada en su cama y respirando agitadamente, debía haber corrido para acostarse rápidamente, Yoh se acercó a ella, se sentó en su cama y débilmente dijo: "Annita"...

Anna tardó un poco en responderle, Yoh claramente se dio cuenta de que ella quería aparentar que estaba dormida y él lo había despertado.

Anna: ¿que quieres Yoh?

Yoh: yo... es que yo... deseo preguntarte algo...

Anna se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en él.

Anna: ¿que es?

Yoh: quiero... quiero saber si sientes algo por mí...

Yoh había hecho esa pregunta a propósito, sabía que ella se podría nerviosa y le contestaría con evasivas... lo perfecto para su plan... Y nuevamente Yoh tenía razón, porque, aunque la luz estaba apagada, él vio claramente como las mejillas de ella adquirían rápidamente un tono rosado...

Anna: claro que si, claro que siento algo por ti...

Yoh: y... que es?

Anna: pues... siento una gran admiración de ver que puedes aguantar mis entrenamientos, aunque también un gran enojo al ver lo flojo que eres...

Yoh: ya veo... y... No sientes amor por mí?...

Punto de vista de Anna: Esta vez Yoh si se había pasado, Anna notaba como sus mejillas enrojecían rápidamente, mientras Yoh, frente a ella, sonreía como siempre... no, no debía decirle la verdad, aún no...

Anna: yo... Yoh... no, no tengo ese sentimiento por ti...

Yoh solo sonrió, aparentando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa que denotara tristeza, aunque en El fondo no se sentía así, Anna había llegado a donde él quería, ahora solo faltaba terminar su plan...

Yoh: yo, lo siento mucho Anna... no quería molestarte... es solo que... bueno, te preguntarás por que visto de esta manera?

Anna no contestó, pero asintió.

Yoh continuó: lo que sucede es que me encontré con Tamao... me confesó sus sentimientos... (Yoh solo vió como Anna enrojeció más, pero esta vez sus ojos denotaban enojo, de todas formas continuó..) y bueno, me besó... yo estaba sorprendido, pero aún así le correspondí... poco después, la guié a mi dormitorio, seguíamos besándonos... ella comenzó a desnudarme... (la mirada de Anna ahora denotaba una clara furia) y yo hice lo mismo con ella... pero, en El momento en que ya estaba sobre ella, dispuesta a hacerla mía... me acordé de ti... pensé que no podría hacerte esto, ya que yo te amaba... por eso decidí dejar las cosas así con Tamao y venir a preguntarte que sentías por mi... pero ahora veo que no importa lo que yo sienta por ti... tu no me amas... y sabes? A pesar de todo también siento amor por Tamao, así que creo que iré con ella a terminar eso que tenemos pendiente... sabes Anna? Yo te amaba, y si tu me hubieras dicho que me amabas, jamás me habría enamorado de Tamao, es mas, si ahora me hubieras dicho que me amabas, hubiera suspendido todo con ella... bueno, es todo, buenas noches... adiós...

Yoh se levantó de la cama de Anna y se dirigió a la puerta, caminaba lo más lentamente que podía, sabía que Anna no aguantaría mas y le confesaría todo...

Pero Anna era muy terca, y no se dejaría vencer aunque Yoh le dijera que lo había hecho con 50, no, jamás cedería, no podía, no debía... aunque esto le doliera en el alma...

Finalmente Yoh llegó a la puerta, Anna aún no le había dicho nada... sería inútil permanecer en esa habitación, así que salió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Anna solo pensaba... no creía que Yoh hubiera hecho lo que decía, algunas veces le había demostrado cariño a ella, era cierto, pero no tanto como para tener relaciones con Tamao, ¿o sí? Anna estaba confundida, no sabía si creer lo que le había dicho o no... aunque por dentro le remordía la conciencia... "si tan solo me hubieras dicho que me amabas..." ¿no sería eso un truco ideado por Yoh para que le confesara sus sentimientos? Anna no sabía que pensar, solo que esta vez se había contenido de decirle todo a Yoh, pero para la próxima... no sabía si lo aguantaría.

Mientras tanto, Yoh ya en su habitación, pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, valla que Anna era terca, después de decirle eso y todavía no confesaba nada... debía idear otro plan para hacerla confesar, pero esta vez si debía dar resultado... Pensando en lo que haría, se quedó dormido...

Yoh despertó temprano, finalmente tenía su plan... con esto si debía confesar Anna, si no lo conseguía, ya no sabía que más hacer... Se levantó y se vistió, al poco tiempo, salió a la calle...

Se detuvo en una casa, la casa de Tamao... debía pedirle que le ayudara... tocó y entró.

Ahí se encontraban Tamao y Pilika.

Yoh les explicó a Tamao y a Pilika lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando había mentido diciendo que Tamao estaba con él... ellas solo rieron ante esto, ya que nunca les pasó por la mente que Yoh le hiciera algo así a Anna para obligarla a confesar...

Yoh: "... pero a pesar de todo no funcionó, Anna no me dijo nada, por eso necesito que Tamao me ayude..."

Tamao: a que?

Yoh: necesito regresar a casa contigo y tu...

Poco después Yoh salía con Tamao rumbo a su casa, ella había accedido a lo que le había pedido Yoh, en verdad estaba feliz, pues eso que haría la hacía reír... pobre Anna, la verían sufrir y luego, gritar hasta El cansancio...

Yoh entró a su casa, Anna aún no había despertado, lo que fue una ventaja para ellos, sin hacer ruido, se dirigieron a la habitación de él... El lugar en donde ocurriría todo...

Finalmente llegaron, una vez ahí, los dos se acostaron en El futón y se taparon bien, intentando que la ropa no se viera... que pareciera que estaban desnudos...

- - - -

Anna despertó en ese momento, aún no creía lo que le había dicho Yoh, debía asegurarse de que no fuera una broma de él... así que se levantó y se dirigió a aquella habitación, la de Yoh...

----

en cuanto oyeron pasos, Yoh y Tamao cerraron los ojos, intentando aparentar que dormían profundamente... fue en ese instante cuando la puerta se abrió...

Anna no creía lo que veía... ahí, en El futón de Yoh, estaban él y Tamao... y parecía que los dos estaban desnudos... ambos dormían despreocupadamente... Así que eso era razón... Yoh si había... Anna no aguantaría mas ver aquello, pero debía fingir que no le importaba... aunque no creía que pudiera...

Yoh solo oyó un débil sollozo, Anna estaba llorando, Yoh abrió los ojos aparentando que acababa de despertar...

Yoh: Anna, eres tu...

Anna: Yoh, como, como, como pudiste...

Yoh: Cómo pude que?

Anna: como pudiste hacerme esto...

Yoh: pero si no te hice nada, tu misma dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera...

Fue en ese instante que Anna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Yoh... pero no podía... no quería...

Anna: (intentando aparentar que no le importa): y tengo razón... ¿qué me importa lo que hagas? Cuándo dije eso me refería que como pudiste hacer eso... Tú aquí durmiendo placidamente y a mí me dejas muriéndome de hambre, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido sabiendo que cuando me despertara querría mi desayuno?...

Yoh: ah, era eso...

Anna: Sí, pues que más? (su voz volvía a sonar enérgica y dura)

Yoh: no, nada, solo que... en fin... ahora mismo me levanto a hacerte El desayuno...

Anna salió de la habitación.

Tamao: Yoh... esto no funcionó...

Yoh: pasemos a la siguiente fase, verás...

Poco después, Yoh bajó a la cocina y preparó El desayuno, cuando finalmente Anna entró, observó a Yoh sirviendo 3 platos.

Anna: ¿y por que tres platos?

Yoh: no pensarás de dejaré morir a Tamao de hambre o sí?

Anna: no, claro que no...si, y a ella le prepara El desayuno sin siquiera haberlo pedido...

Poco después, los tres se sentaron a desayunar, Yoh y Tamao juntos y Anna frente a Tamao, Anna no decía nada, pero por las miradas que le dirigía a Tamao se notaba claramente que estaba furiosa. Yoh finalmente se decidió a hablar.

Yoh: Anna, debo hablar contigo...

Anna (aparentando naturalidad): que es Yoh?

Yoh: yo... ya me di cuenta de que tu no me amas, y sabes, respecto a nuestro compromiso... no quiero obligarte a casarte conmigo si no me amas, eso solo nos haría infelices a los dos, así que... hablaré con mi abuela para que rompa nuestro compromiso...

Anna: QUE!

Yoh: si, como lo oyes, y debido a los sucesos anteriores, y también hablaré con ella para tener otra nueva prometida... he decidido casarme con Tamao...

Anna no decía nada, estaba tan furiosa que no podía hablar, solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Yoh, su compromiso se cancelaría... no creía que Yoh pudiera hacerle esto... nunca pensó eso de él... fue entonces cuando recordó lo que Pilika le había dicho hacía tiempo en una de sus charlas juntas: "Deberías confesárselo... no creo que aguante hasta que quieras decírselo..." así que ella tenía razón, Yoh se había cansado de esperar a que Anna le confesara sus sentimientos y se había enamorado de otra... se sentía como una tonta... si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él...

Yoh notó duda en la expresión de Anna, sin temor a equivocarse concluyó que Anna debía pensar lo que él le acababa de decir, así que decidió terminar su plan para que ella confesara...

Yoh: (continuó normalmente, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Tamao, quien trataba de aguantar la risa) verás que no tendré una prometida mejor que tu...

Tamao: en serio lo crees? (siguiendo El plan)

Yoh: claro, serás perfecta para mí... y cuando tengamos hijos serán tan bellos como tu...

Anna ya no aguantaba más, ¿cómo era posible que Yoh estuviera hablando de esa manera? a ella nunca le había dicho que tendría hijos hermosos, ni que era la prometida perfecta, Anna no aguantaba mas, así que estalló...

Anna: CÓMO TE ATREVES YOH! QUE TE CREES QUE PUEDES ROMPER El COMPROMISO ASÍ COMO ASÍ? NO, NO PUEDES, SI TU TE VAS MUY FELIZ CON LA PELOS ROSADOS, PERO Y YO QUE? NO TE IMPORTA COMO ESTÉ, ¿VERDAD? NO TE IMPORTA QUE AHORA SIENTA QUE MI CORAZÓN SE VA A SALIR POR LA DESILUCIÓN, NI QUE ME SIENTA CULPABLE DE QUE TE HAYAS IDO CON OTRA POR NO CONFESARTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, ¿VERDAD? TU TE VAS TRANQUILAMENTE Y ME DEJAS AQUÍ SOLA CON El AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN, PORQUE NO TE IMPORTA, ¿VERDAD? NO TE IMPORTA QUE YO TE AME, ¿VERDAD? TU SOLO TE LARGAS CON ELLA...

Yoh; Anna...

Anna: (continuó hablando, ignorando a Yoh, aunque un poco más calmada): si, verdad, tu te vas con ella... y dices que vas a tener hijos hermosos... si, van a ser divinos si se parecen a ella... con ese hermoso cabello rosado que parece plumero... pero vete con ella... no importa... yo estaría dispuesta a darte todos los hijos que quisieras, y a entregarme por completo a ti... a darte todas las noches de pasión y amor que quisieras... pero vete con ella, anda... no sabes cuantas veces despertaba en la noche, totalmente sudorosa por haber soñado que hacía El amor contigo, ni cuantas veces tuve ganas de hacerlo contigo... pero debía contenerme... en cambio tu... tu solo te vas y tienes sexo con ella... yo nunca quise engañarte, aunque estuviera al borde de la locura por contener mis instintos, que me decían que solo querían estar junto a ti... besarte, tocarte... y que me hicieras El amor toda la noche y de todas las maneras posibles... para finalmente caer exhaustos y dormirnos uno junto al otro...

Yoh: ANNA! (se encontraba totalmente rojo por la confesión de Anna)

Anna: QUE!

Yoh se acerca a Anna y la abraza, ella, aunque sorprendida, le corresponde El abrazo...

Yoh: ¿verdad que no era tan difícil confesar tus sentimientos?

Anna: pero que...

Yoh no la deja hablar, solo se acerca a ella y la besa, con toda la pasión posible en él... Anna le corresponde, sorprendiéndose a la vez por la forma en que Yoh la está besando...

Poco después al separarse...

Yoh: Anna, yo.. no me voy a casar con Tamao, no tampoco hice nada con ella anoche, esto solo fue un plan que yo ideé y que Tamao y Pilika accedieron a ayudarme... y lo idee, para hacerte confesar tus sentimientos, para saber de una vez por todas lo que sientes por mí...

Anna: (furiosa) COMO PUDISTE!

Yoh: Anna, no te enojes, lo importante es que ahora sabemos cuales son los sentimientos del otro, porque aunque no lo creas, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Anna Kyrouyama... y deseo casarme contigo lo más pronto...

Anna no sabía que decir, se sentía feliz al escuchar eso, ya que Yoh si la quería, aunque a la vez enojada por lo que le había hecho... y apenada por lo que había dicho...

Anna: Yoh... yo...

Yoh: no hables, solo di que deseas casarte conmigo...

Anna: yo... claro que sí...

Yoh: y me vas a dar todas esas noches de pasión que dices?...

PAF, cachetada de parte de Anna a Yoh

Yoh: y eso? (tocándose la mejilla) por que fue?

Anna: por hacerme confesar eso... aunque... bueno, creo que podré darte lo que pides...

Una semana después de eso Yoh y Anna se casaron..., durante toda la semana anterior a la boda, Anna se comportó de manera diferente a las demás veces, seguía siendo estricta, pero ahora era un poco mas dulce y ya no ocultaba sus sentimientos.

Una hora después de terminada la boda, cuando Yoh y Anna ya se encontraban solos en casa...

Yoh: Annita! ya estamos casados...

Anna: y que tiene? (parece que finalmente se resignó al hecho de que Yoh le dijera Annita)

Yoh: que ahora si haremos lo que hace una semana me dijiste...

Anna (roja) ¿qué Yoh? (pensaba en hacer "eso" que le había dicho)

Yoh: podremos dormir toda la noche!

Anna: Que! hablabas de dormir...

Yoh: claro que después de hacer que nuestras fantasías se cumplan, ¿verdad Annita? porque, por si no lo sabías, yo soñaba lo mismo que tu...

Anna (roja): yo...

Yoh: verás que cuando tengamos hijos, serán hermosos... cosa que no tardarán ya que nos amaremos todos los días...¿verdad Annita?

Anna: (súper roja) yo... claro Yoh...

Ellos se besan, dispuestos a iniciar algo censurado para los demás, así que acabaré...

Anna e Yoh fueron felices, ya no hubo mas problema de Anna en demostrar sus sentimientos (digo, ya había dicho que quería hacer El amor con Yoh, después de decir esto, que demostrara sus sentimientos era lo de menos...) y fueron felices para siempre... con sus 18 hijos...

FIN.


End file.
